Every Rose has it's Thorns
by MomiRanLover
Summary: Will Satori overcome her curse, or her annoying father for that matter Miko x Satori, mature for future sexual content


Touhou and all of it's characters (except and who are fan characters) belong to Zun

All characters are fully grown in this story except Byakuren (and all other touhou stories I do)

A man was lying inside a coffin, he grew tired of this world, he closed his eyes as the potion he took earlier started to effect him, the lid of the coffin closed on him as he went into a long slumber

Fourteen hundred years later

There was a woman who looked in her early twenties, she had long rose pink hair, with some of it covering her right eye, and a shoulderless blue dress with a heart shaped cleavage opening, with a long pink skirt with a long slit in the front of it, revealing the fact that she wore thigh highs, she sat in a chair thinking to herself as she held her third eye firmly

She was thinking a about her curse.

"A red rose huh..."

She stood there for a moment.

"But even roses have curses too..."

"Sis, stop emoing. You are stinking up the entire Earth Palace of Spirits with it" Koishi snorted as she walked into the room, she too wore a dress that showed her cleavage and her legs, and had her third eye opened, holding a rope that bound the famous Hata no Kokoro.

Satori stared at her sister's prisoner, Kokoro had a goofy looking grin on her face, even though she was tied up, she opened her mouth "Omg! You two are sisters?! " Koishi and Satori stared even harder, then the sisters faces turned into disgust as the masked youkai began thinking disturbing thoughts about them both, Koishi decided to ban her from Earth Palace of Spirits forever.

A few hours later it was dinner time for the Komeiji family

Satori's pet kasha Rin Kaenbyou stepped into the room " said he wants to see you at the dinner table now." Both Satori and Koishi looked very annoyed, speaking in unison "We're not going!" They shut the door behind them, which highly amused Rin. The kasha made her way down the checkered floor hall and into the dinning room, at the end of the table sat a male satori, he had short black hair and wore a tuxedo, his eyes were black as well as his third eye, sitting next to him was his satori wife. She had shoulder lengh bluish purple hair and golden eyes, and wore a silk red dress, the woman was waiting patiently for her daughters to come out and eat with her, but after reading Rin's mind, the woman got up and walked towards Satori's room, she open the door to see that both of her daughters had their backs facing her, she sigh "Satori..Koishi..would you please come with me to the dining room to have a nice family dinner?"

The Sisters spoke in unison again "not until father cuts his bullshit arrangements out"

Their mother felt sympathy for them "If that's the case I'll make sure his selfish plans will never happen" .

The girls turn their heads to look at their mother, with a smile turned around and reentered the dining hall, Satori and Koishi then followed their mother to the dining room, they sat down along with Rin and Utsuho and started eating...twelve minutes later they were finished..

spoke up "Satori, Koishi..now that you two are finished eating, I want you two to go to a wedding I prepared for you..in three days I want you to be married to each oth-"

Koishi threw a butcher knife at her father's forehead, causing him to fall backwards on his chair "Like hell I'm going to marry my sister, I love Satori but not like that, so do us a favor and get those incest thoughts of us out of your head, because it's never going to happen. Shitty excuse for a father!"

stood up and pulled the knife out of his head " doesn't mean I will give up until my dream becomes a reality though!" He shouted back, but he saw that neither of his daughters were at the table anymore, he looked at his wife, she stared back with disappointment, "just for that you can sleep on the couch..." she as well as Rin and Utsuho left the table, leaving behind

Satori was back in her room with her sister as Koishi rambled on about what an idiot their father is, she of course agreed with her sister

"In fact I'm thinking about forming a relationship with someone else just to screw with him and see how he likes them apples!"

Koishi then look out the bedroom window to see Parsee, Parsee looked up and grinned, revealing sharp teeth.

"Parsee please go back to the bridge and annoy the people who crosses it instead.."

Parsee started skipping back to her own territory, while still smiling.

"That girl really needs a hobby...well I guess I'll see you later, Satori." Koishi walked towards the exit of her sister's bedroom door to excuse her self.

At the same time Satori started feeling weird..her heart began to hurt, she got up and places a hand over her chest.

She had a strange vision of a man in a coffin

Her heat beats again

/A man?/

Her heart beats again

/N-no a woman?/

Her heart beats faster

/in a coffin at a mausoleum?/

Her chest was starting to feel hot.

/why?/

The woman in her vision started breathing again

/huh ..why is this image clawing at my head?/

Satori started feeling dizzy,

/ah! Now what?/

The image in her brain shifted to a image of her in a rose garden with a shadowy figure with their bodies pressed together, the shadowy figure was bleeding from it's back.

The image disappeared from her head.

Satori fell unconscious as her sister turns around.

"Sis!"

At the same time there was a little girl who looked around 8-10 years old, with gradient hair, with it looking purple on top and blond at the bottom, her purple eyes stared at the mausoleum in front of her..as if she was curious about what's inside, it was drawing her in,

She stepped inside and made down the halls .

Elsewhere at Myouren Temple

"HOW COULD WE LOSE BYAKUREN?!"

Back at the Dream Mausoleum

Byakuren saw a large coffin, with her small hands, she lifted the coffin lid, she looked inside to see a tall woman with long light brown hair, though her hairstyle was weird, she wore purple pants with a pinkish tank top, she opened her yellow eyes to see the child looking down at her.

"Are you a vampire? Ichirin told me to stay away from vampires and vampires do sleep in coffins"

"No..I'm nothing like a vampire.." the woman said

Byakuren giggled "oh...so you must be weird then."

The child's words jabbed through the woman's heart like a sword .

The woman sat up from her coffin "I am not weird either..I just woke up from a long nap!"

Byakuren tilted her head "how long of a nap?"

"Fourteen hundred years to be exact"

Byakuren stared at the woman really hard.."my name is Byakuren Hijiri..and I'm hiding from my guardians Ichirin and Nue."

"And mines would be Miko no Toyosatomimi ...should I take you back to Myouren Temple, I bet this Ichirin is worried sick"

"I guess I played hide and seek long enough... " Byakuren turned around to the door she entered from, but Miko stopped her "the exit is that way, plus it's a lot faster then the halls of the mausoleum." She said pointing at a door on the left wall, she got up and opened it as she and Byakuren made their way out. The door became invisible

7 minutes later a brown haired shrine maiden flew in Miko's room "alright show yourself..." there was nobody here..Reimu looked around, but to no preveil.

Irritated at this Reimu went back to down the hall again..

Chapter two to be announced


End file.
